


На ветке дерева

by mistralle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle





	На ветке дерева

На экране монитора стоит лес из графиков.

— Это Бетельгейзе, — говорит Пидж. У неё сияют глаза, так, что видно даже за бликами очков. — А это Сириус.

Самые высокие пики, самые огромные ветви. Верхушки секвой.

Это частотная карта, это лес, в котором они никак не могут себе позволить заблудиться. 

— А вот Солнце, — тихо шепчет Ханк. Кит смотрит на незаметную чёрточку в ряду, чахлый саженец, и пытается представить себе Солнце так, как оно есть — громадный жёлтый шар. Не получается.

В воздухе призрачно пахнет хвоей. Как будто они стоят на поляне, а вокруг высятся стволы. 

Где-то далеко стоит невзрачное дерево с восемью ветками, где-то вокруг жёлтой звезды вращаются восемь планет, и Земля — как спелое яблоко.

— Это дом, — мягко соглашается Широ. У него печальные, тёмные глаза. 

Они смотрят на лес из графиков, разноцветный, безликий, и глаза их прикованы к «дереву», ветку которого они так давно покинули.


End file.
